


Kindling

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [47]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2871869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in a room on fire, and Maria knows that they’ll burn together, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maria/Natasha - fire. Takes place during _Captain America: The Winter Soldier,_ sometime after Fury's "death" when Maria and Natasha watch him through the window.

Maria sits down heavily on the edge of her bed.  “We need to sleep.”

Natasha opens and closes drawers, stuffing Maria’s belongings into a duffel bag.  “We need to keep moving.  Nobody’s safe.”

“And we’ll be safe on the run?” Maria kicks off her boots and sets her gun on the night table within arm’s reach.  “You’re in shock.  You’re grieving.”

“I don’t grieve,” Natasha snaps, whirling around.  Her curtain of hair flashes across her flushed cheeks.  Slight redness in the face was the closest she got to crying.  “Nick’s dead.  But you’re not.”

Maria softens, shoulders slumping.  “Neither are you.  We’ve got each other’s backs.”

Natasha nods, biting her lip.  “Ever since we met.”  She drops the bag onto the floor and straddles Maria’s lap, pressing their lips together in a bruising, sharp kiss.

“Hey,” Maria starts, pulling back a little, but Natasha shakes her head.

“A few hours of sleep, then we’re gone.  I don’t know when we’ll be alone again.”  Natasha unzips the front of Maria’s uniform, sliding her hands around to unhook her bra.  “I want to make love first.”

_Make love_ , never fuck, never screw.  They only made love.

And that night, Natasha makes love to Maria like they’re in a room on fire, all hot hands and scratching nails and hard breathing.  They’re in a room on fire, and Maria knows that they’ll burn together, one way or another.


End file.
